This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 10,012,300 discloses a clutched component that employs an axially translating sleeve to coordinate the radial translation of a plurality of locking elements to selectively couple the input and the output of the clutched component to permit the transmission of rotary power there between. While the clutched component is satisfactory for its intended use, improvements are possible that permit the clutched component to be more easily fabricated and assembled and/or to reduce lash in the clutched component.